User blog:JeloJellyJam/New RP fantasy series
'Sup? Jelo here, coming with some news: I'm making a new RP series. And no, it's not IaLR-related at all. I was looking through some memories in my brain, when I suddenly remembered a set of characters I drew in like, 2014 or earlier. Now, with my new interests kicking in, I decided to make these set of wacky characters into a full fledged RP series! Honestly, I wanted it to be a cartoon webseries on Youtube or Newgrounds (yes, I have Newgrounds; my username is JeloJam. Haven't posted there tho.), but I wouldn't do that until 2018/2019 or sooner. The RP is called "Auburn Frost", and it's about an ordinary high-school girl named Auburn Kingsley, who finds out she has ice-and-snow powers, and uses them to stop monsters from destroying her hometown of Reesdale, Pittsburgh. More info, coming up! The universe has two realms: the normal realm, and the elemental realm. Unbeknownst to humans, the elemental realm is a paradise, or utopia, populated by humanoid creatures called "Elementians" who have the power to control and stabilize the elements of the normal realm. The elemental realm is important and special in such a way; without it, the normal realm would collapse into nothingness. The elemental realm has been attacked by evil demons called the Undertakers, led by their king, Leichenkonig. The first few wars ended victorious for the Elementians, but the next few years hasn't been peaceful. The gods of the elemental realm have oversaw this, and had to make a plan to destroy the Undertakers for good. They prophecized of a "chosen one" in the normal realm with the power to stop the Undertakers. The Elementians hoped that this "chosen one" prophecy was true. And so they waited. Cut to the present day. In a small town in Pittsbugh, Pennsylvania called Reesdale, 17-year old high-school student Auburn Jones Kingsley was on a school field trip with her friends, when suddenly a giant Undertaker appeared out of a portal and started attacking the poor students! Auburn, out of fear, suddenly froze the Undertaker. The Undertaker then shattered into parts and suddenly disintegrated. Auburn saw this, and found out she has powers over ice and snow! She suddenly gets teleported into the elemental realm, and after talking with the gods, she found out she was the "chosen one", the one who will stop the Undertakers from wrecking the elemental realm and the normal realm. Now, with the help of her friends and other people who have elemental powers, Auburn, who now calls herself "Auburn Frost", must now stop the Undertakers and King Leichenkonig before both the normal world and the elemental world collapses into nothingness. Pretty weird idea, I would say! I won't reveal anything about it until I release it. Don't worry, it'll come this week, maybe today! So, what do you think of this crazy RP idea? Do you like it? Tell me more in the comments. This has been Jelo. Until now, LATAH, HOT TATERS!' 'JeloElducal (talk) 10:10, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts